The help of a friend
by Moon light blossomz
Summary: Tomoyo has some problems, big problems...she's going to have a baby!!! will she be able to make it through high school/college? E&T fic please R&R*finished*
1. How it all startedclamp owns ccs not me

The help of a friend  
  
by moon light blossom  
  
Moon light Blossom walks in: Hi there!!! ok I guess I should introduce my story. This story is taking place when the ccs gang are 18 seniors in high school about to graduate. It's a E&T fic and it has some S&S in it. So if you're a Eriol/Tomoyo fan read it!!!! It doesn't have magic. Please tell me what you think and also its my first post so please don't be too rough on the flames.!!! thanx!!!  
  
Chapter 1: how it all started  
  
Eriol walked into a video store picking up his favorite movie, he walked to the cash register and waited for someone to help him out. When two sleazy guys began talking. "Damn, did Peter tell you what he and his whore did??" one of them said. The other nodded "hai, Tomoyo is so easy, she'll do whatever a guy asks just to please." the other finished. Eriol turned around and glared at the two. ~ I have to tell Tomoyo what her boyfriend is telling everyone.~ he thought. When Eriol had returned home, he decided to call Tomoyo and tell her what he had heard. Riiiiiiiiing......Riiiiing "Hello?" Tomoyo's familiar voice asked. "Hi Tomoyo, it's me Eriol." "Oh hi Eriol, what's up?" "Well I don't know how to say it, but two guys in back of me in line today at a video store were talking about you. More like they were talking about you and Peter. Doing things." he added. "Oh I see what your trying to say." Tomoyo laughed. "Peter wouldn't have said something like that to anyone, because we never do anything, and he wouldn't lie, I know him, we've been together for years now. Tomoyo continued. "Ok..." Eriol nodded with the phone next to his ear. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow??" "Ok see you tomorrow, bye." she said hanging up. ~I wish she would listen~ Eriol thought as he hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*at Tomoyo's house Midnight*   
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed slightly dazed by what Eriol had called her for. Then she remembered her mom was probably in Hawaii on a business trip. It was kinda dark in her room as she got up to brush her hair and get ready for bed she noticed a shadowy figure that stood in the door way. "Peter!!" she jumped a little at the sight of her boyfriend. "Hey Tomoyo." he said walking in her room even more. "So what are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to see you." he said eerily. "O......k....." Tomoyo said a bit crept out by her boyfriend. He started to kiss her and force her over to her bed. She could smell the metallic scent of alcohol on his breath and that's when she knew she was in danger. "Hey stop." she said to him trying to resist being pushed onto the bed. "Why should I?" he said to her. "I thought you loved me...." Tomoyo said tears forming in her eyes, while she felt like she was being torn inside out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Morning at Tomoyo's house*  
  
Tomoyo awoke with half of her cloths on the floor. She began to cry remembering the previous night. She got into her shower trying to wash the sins away. She climbed out dazed still and got dressed and ready for school. ~I don't want to go to school today.~ she thought as she picked up her bag and drove to school. ~I can't believe this happened to me....I can't believe I was raped.~ she thought gloomily. ~I should have listened to Eriol.~ she finished thinking as she got to school and saw Sakura. Sakura was smiling and busy talking to Li. ~I guess I wont bother them...~ she thought. As Eriol walked up, he noticed her sorrowful expression. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked. "You were right..." she said her voice a little shaky. "About?" he asked. She began to cry. "You were right about Peter, he......he raped me last night....after your call." Eriol hugged her as she cried into her shoulder. "Oh God no." he said. "That bastard." he finished still hugging her. Eriol took Tomoyo over to Li and Sakura and told them what had happened. He told them to keep an eye on her and that he had some thing to do as he took off running down the school hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your such an ass" Eriol yelled as his punch sent Peter to the ground. "You ever come near her again and I'll kill you." Eriol threatened. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and hugged her "Its ok Tomoyo" she said. Li just stood there next to the lockers stroking her hair and looking helplessly sad for his friend. Eriol made his way back to the concerned group. "I'll take her home, I don't think she'll be able to concentrate on school right now." he said. "Ok, we'll see you after school Tomoyo." the two said in unison. Tomoyo nodded and said good bye. "Bye" Eriol said taking her to his car.  
  
Arriving at his house, which was empty, he led her to his room. "You can stay here for awhile" He put Tomoyo in his bed. He was about to leave when she reached out quickly and grabbed his hand. "Please stay here, don't leave me by myself." she begged. "Ok, it's alright I'll stay here with you. He said sitting down in a chair next to her bed. She fell asleep with him looking at her tiered features. She slept till 3:00pm. When Sakura and Li arrived at Eriol's house they let themselves in. Eriol told Sakura that Tomoyo was in his room asleep, she went in as he was still talking to Li. "Hey there Tomoyo" Sakura said to the now awake person in the bed. "Hey." Tomoyo replied. "So how do you feel?" Sakura asked concerned. "Ok under the circumstances." she replied and then laughed. Sakura smiled feeling a little better that her friend could joke around about those type of things. "Sakura....I've been worrying about something." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up "Yeah?" she asked. "I was worrying that.... well what if ..I'm pregnant?" Tomoyo said. "Want me to go get those test thingys?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a while." Sakura said. Li and Eriol came in (they didn't know sakura left for the pregnancy test) "So how are you?" Li asked. "Ok I guess" Tomoyo said then smiled to reassure her friend.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sakura is back from the store, still at Eriol's house.*  
  
"Tomoyo!!! Come here" Sakura yelled near his bathroom. Tomoyo met her in the bathroom. Sakura handed her some tests. "Here they are call me when the color changes." Sakura said. "Thanks." Tomoyo said. ~few minutes later~ "Ok Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura came in and looked at the test. "Oh my God your pregnant." Sakura said. Tomoyo sat down crying. "It's ok, It's ok everything happens for a reason, We're getting out of high school next week, no one will know" Sakura said trying to comfort her friend. "What will my mother say." Tomoyo said. "Just tell her what happened, She'll understand." Sakura said. "But how will I take care of it?" "We'll help" "How will I tell Eriol and Li?" Tomoyo asked. Pleading with her eyes that Sakura would do it for her. "I'll do it" Sakura said as if on cue. "Thanks." Tomoyo said. Sakura went out to the guys and just laid it out there. "Tomoyo is how do you say, Pregnant" "What!!!" Eriol and Li yelled in unison. "Pregnant, that's not possible." Eriol said "Well, tell that to the test." Sakura said. "Well we get out in a week, everything will be ok, I hope." Li said.  
  
To be continued.............Well that's it for now but I will post soon, please R&R ja ne...I hope you liked it..... 


	2. The months are going by too fast

The help of a friend  
  
by Moon light blossom  
  
Chapter 2: The months are going by too fast.  
  
Moon light blossom: thanks for reading my fic. This chapter might be pretty boring but it gets better I promise!!!! so stick with me. I don't own card captor sakura clamp does. I don't own Ayumi hamasaki's song Endless sorrow either!!!!!!!!  
  
"Peter needs another ass kicking, I already did it Li. Would you do the honors?" Eriol said angrily. "Tell him what he's done." Eriol added. "I sure will." Li said taking off in his car to one of the slums Peter hung out in. Li walked up to him sitting on a table. "You bastard, you shattered her dreams, her future, she's going to have your baby!!!" Li yelled. Li hit him in the face making him fall backwards holding his nose that was bleeding. "What?? I got her pregnant???" Peter said in shock. "Yeah, and she didn't have any thing to do with is, you rapist." Li glared at Peter still on the floor. "Maybe I'll just marry her." Peter said. "No you wont, you wont come near her again." Li said ready to hit him again. Li left him and came back to the house. "Yeah he didn't seem to care." Li told Eriol frustrated. "Here's what we're going to do, we're going to get through graduation, go straight to college, and support Tomoyo." Eriol said definitive. Li nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll take you home Tomoyo." Li said. "Ok, thanks." Tomoyo replied. Once Tomoyo was home she called her mother. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..... the phone rang. "Hello?" her mother answered. "Hi mom it's me, Tomoyo." "How are you honey?" her mother asked. "Not so good."Tomoyo replied. Tomoyo explained the situation to her mother. "It's ok honey, I'll be home tonight." "Thanks mom." Tomoyo said. "Love you bye." Tomoyo's mother said on the other line. "Love you too, bye" Tomoyo replied. ~click~ she hung up the phone. She turned around and saw a figure behind her, it was Peter. "You Bi***, how could you tell everyone." he yelled about to hit her across the face. When another figure hit him to the ground. "I said you were going to die if you came near her again, don't push me to kill you, because if I have to I will." a strong voice boomed. After the figure sent Peter screaming out the window he talked to Tomoyo. "Hi I thought he would come after you" Eriol said. "So how did your mom take it?" he asked. "Great," Tomoyo said. "Hey, it's only a week till we get out of this school." he encouraged. "Yeah I know and a life time." she replied. "Hey, you will love that kid with all your heart." he said. "Yeah I know I already do." Tomoyo said. "Good" Eriol said smiling. "How will I pay for the tuition, room and board, it's birth, check ups. My mom hasn't been doing so well in the business" Tomoyo said worried. "Let me, Sakura, and Li help." Tomoyo looked up at his face and smiled slightly. "Thank you so much." she said. Eriol waved a hand at her statement "No problem." he said. "Are you going to school?" he asked. "Yeah I have to, I have to be able to make money." she said almost laughing at his ridiculous question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Friday I can't believe tonight we graduate!!!!" Sakura said happily. They began calling names for people to go accept their diplomas. "Sakura" she stood up and accepted her scholarships etc. "Li" Li also accpted his. "Eriol" "Etc, Etc" "Tomoyo. Etc Etc."   
  
"Bye mom" Tomoyo yelled going to Eriol's car. Finally they were going to college!!!!! "Bye Tomoyo, good luck with the baby, call me!!!" Tomoyo's mother yelled. After everyone said their good byes they drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*in the car, Eriol driving, Tomoyo in the frount, Li and Sakura in the back seats*  
  
Eriol tried to turn on the radio. "Damn radio is busted." he said. "Sing for us Tomoyo!!" Sakura begged. Tomoyo nodded "Ok" she said. And she began to sing:  
  
tatoeba hitorikiri de  
  
nani mo mienaku natta toshite  
  
tatoeba sore demo mada  
  
mae ni susumou to suru no nara  
  
What if you're alone  
  
and suddenly become blind,  
  
and what if despite that  
  
you kept walking forward?  
  
koko e kite kono te o  
  
Come here, take my hand  
  
kimi ni moshi tsubasa ga  
  
hitotsu shika nakute mo  
  
boku ni moshi tsubasa ga  
  
hitotsu shika nokotte'nakute mo  
  
If you've only got  
  
one wing...  
  
Even if I only have  
  
one wing left...  
  
tatoeba shinjiru mono  
  
nani hitotsu naku natta toshite  
  
tatoeba soko ni wa tada  
  
zetsubou dake ga nokotta nara  
  
What if there was  
  
nothing to believe in,  
  
and what if all that's left  
  
is despair?  
  
dou ka kono inori o  
  
Please, hear my prayers  
  
hane no nai tenshi ga  
  
afurete'ru jidai de  
  
in this era overflowing  
  
with wingless angels  
  
kimi ni moshi tsubasa ga  
  
nokosarete'nakute mo  
  
boku ni mada tsubasa ga  
  
hitotsu dake nokotte iru kara  
  
isshoni...isshoni...  
  
If you are left  
  
with no wings...  
  
I still have one  
  
wing left, so...  
  
Together... together...  
  
When she finished singing she noticed that Sakura and Li were already were asleep. "Ummm how long have I been singing?" she asked. "Bout 5 mins." Eriol replied. "My voice is that boring?" she asked. "Nope soothing" he said smiling. "Thanks." she said happily. "They just fall asleep fast." "Good can't wait to see the house." Tomoyo said excitedly. "Bad thing is there are only two rooms, and you know Sakura and Li are going to get married so they want the same room." he said. Tomoyo blushed a little knowing what that meant. It meant that they would be sharing a room. They finally arrived at the house and as predicted Li did not want to share a room with Eriol. "Me and Sakura got dibs on this room!!!!" Li yelled walking into it. "Fine!" Tomoyo yelled "Eriol and I get the master bed room." "Great" Sakura said. "Ummm...no one brought beds just sleeping bags." Eriol pointed out. "Oh well" Li said. "We'll buy some later" he continued. They unpacked all of their stuff and went to bed in their sleeping bags.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Night time in Sakura and Li's room*  
  
"Sakura" Li said getting on his knee. "Yes?" Sakura asked clueless. "Will you marry me?" Li asked as he pulled out her engagement ring. "Yes" she said. The ring was a sakura blossom with lots of tiny diamonds in it. "Oh my God" she said as he placed it on her finger. The next morning Tomoyo saw Sakura's finger. "What's that?" She asked. "Li and I are engaged" Sakura said showing off her ring. "That's great, it's about time he asked you." Tomoyo said. "Congratulations." Eriol said. After they all ate breakfast Li and Sakura took off in Li's car to school. Eriol and Tomoyo left in his car. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked her. "I know it's not right of me to think this way, but Sakura's and Li's getting married is only a reminder of my question, who would want to marry an eighteen year old mother?" she said a bit depressed. "Sure there are lots of guys" Eriol encouraged. "I don't think so." she said. "Well there are." he argued. "I hope so." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'  
  
*at the college in their first class*  
  
They all had all of their classes together. People began aware of Tomoyo's pregnancy on the fourth month. That day after school they planned on getting maternity clothes. "Five more months to go." Tomoyo sighed. When they walked out of the store. "See Eriol no dates." she said. "I saw a guy in the back of the class that was staring at you." he said. "Your just saying that" Tomoyo grumbled. "No it's true." Eriol said again. "Ok whatever." Tomoyo said angrily.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*the next morning at school.*   
  
She practically was in the bathroom the whole time at home because of the damn morning sickness. ~God I hate morning sickness~ she thought as she rushed to class because she told them she'd catch up to them. Some guy approached her "So I see your going to have a baby." he said. "Yeah so?" Tomoyo said a bit defensive. "So you did it huh?" the guy said. "How the hell do you think babies are born? It's none of your business but I was raped." she yelled at him. "Leave me alone if that's all you want." she added storming to class. The months were flying by. Tomoyo wanted them to go slower. It was the last month of her pregnancy, and she was so scared Tomoyo's head was laying on her friend's lap. "Sakura" she said crying. "Yes?" Sakura asked stroking Tomoyo's face. "I'm never going to make it out of college, never marry, never go out on dates, never go back to school." she said. "Tomoyo don't talk like that you know you'll make it." Sakura encouraged. "I guess so but I'm just scared., Promise, promise me that you'll be there when I have the baby." she said. " I promise" Sakura answered. "Pinky swear?" Tomoyo asked. "Pinky swear." "Thanks" she said finally falling to sleep. Eriol and Li came into the room. "She's exhausted. She cried herself to sleep." Sakura said. "Leave her on the couch, it's better than the floor in sleeping bags." Eriol said. "Yup" Sakura said. "We gotta get some bed's" Li said. "We sure do" Sakura said laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*night time at their house*  
  
"Oh my God Sakura!!!" Tomoyo yelled. "What is it?" Sakura asked running into the living room. "I think my water broke." she said. "Ok hold on Li get the bags, Eriol get her into the car." Sakura ordered. "Yes ma'am" they both replied. And they drove off to the hospital.  
  
I know I'll put some more E&T in it Gomen!!! the next chapters will be better I promise!!! so stick with me!!! R&R please and e-mail me if you want. So next time Tomoyo is in labor. I promise I'll put the next chapter up fast. 


	3. The baby's here

The help of a friend  
  
by Moon light blossom  
  
Chapter 3: The baby's here!!!!  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank my one and only reviewer lightofecho, thank you so much for your kind words I also enjoyed your stories!!! Please people read my story!!! and R&R if you do!!! ok so Tomoyo is at the hospital and in labor about to have her baby!!!!! the chapters in and after this one are going to be the best I promise!!!!!   
  
*At the hospital, Tomoyo is in labor*  
  
"Sakura, come with me." Tomoyo begged. "Ok." Sakura said by her friend's bed. "Li, could you call Tomoyo's mother please and tell her, she is going to have a grandchild by the end of the night." Sakura said. Li nodded and went out the door to search for a phone. Tomoyo was wheeled out of the room she was formally in and put into a new one. Both Eriol and Li stood out side in the waiting room. Pacing the room. When Li had talked to Tomoyo's mother she had said she'd be right over. Tomoyo was filled with and immense amount of pain, but soon enough it was over. The nurse brought the tiny baby over to the now beaming mother, "It's a girl." the nurse said putting the baby in Tomoyo's arms. "What's her name?" Sakura asked. "Her name is, Naoko." Tomoyo replied proudly. "How beautiful, she's so kawaii!!" Sakura squealed. "Tell the guys they can come in." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Li came in to the room smiling happily. "This is Naoko." Sakura introduced the two men to the tiny baby. She handed Eriol the baby, "here." She said. He smiled, "she's beautiful." Eriol said handing her back to Tomoyo. "Okay visiting hours are up." the nurse told them trying to hurry them out. "She needs her rest." she said again. "Can't I go home?" Tomoyo asked hopefully. "Not till tomorrow, we want to be able to make sure your ok before we send you home." she said pushing everyone out of the room. "No one can stay with me??" she asked "sorry it's against the rules." the nurse replied. "Ok" Tomoyo said sadly, "bye Eriol, Li, Sakura." "Bye." they all replied. Eriol drove Sakura and Li home. "It's not fair one of us can't stay with her."he said complainingly. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" "They fall asleep so fast, I'd say it's a new record." he chuckled to himself. He took the two home and woke them up, after the two sat on the couch they instantly fell asleep. "Crazy, wait till they see how they are sleeping." Eriol said laughing again. ~I'm going to stay with Tomoyo, better leave a note.~ Eriol thought. "Went to see Tomoyo, be back later." the note read. He quietly snuck into the hospital and into Tomoyo's room. The baby was in a crib next to her. He sat by Tomoyo in a chair next to the bed, and put his head on the bed and held her hand and finally fell asleep. The morning came quick, soon the birds were singing out side the window. Tomoyo woke up to find Eriol's head resting on her bed and him holding her hand. When the baby began to cry he woke up immediately and began to rock her back and fourth not knowing Tomoyo was watching. He got the baby bottle next to the crib and she stopped crying. "You sure know how to rock a baby." Tomoyo laughed. "You were awake?" he asked "You snuck in?" she countered his question with another. "Yeah so I was worried." he said looking down. "You know the nurse will kill you." Tomoyo stated. "I'll hide." he replied. Tomoyo laughed again. "I think she's coming right now." she warned Eriol. Eriol jumped under the bed. "Hello, Ms. Tomoyo, how are you doing this morning?" the nurse asked. "Fine." Tomoyo replied smiling. "Can I see my baby?" Tomoyo asked. "Sure." the nurse grabbed Naoko and handed her to Tomoyo. "Your friends can start visiting now." the nurse told Tomoyo. Then she peeked under the bed. "No use trying to hide, I know all the tricks." she said and laughed at Eriol. "So is she your daughter too?" she asked. "No I'm just a friend." Eriol replied. "All the nurses thought you were such a cute couple, they'll all be disappointed when I tell them your not together." she said sadly. And walked out of the room leaving the two. "Want to hold her?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. "Sure." he said reaching out and holding little Naoko. The tiny baby squealed with joy. "She likes you." Tomoyo said to Eriol. He smiled to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~At their home~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
"Li mind getting off of me?" sakura asked on the couch at home. "Huh?....oh yeah I'm sorry" he said beet red. She blushed too. "You know we're going to be waking up like this a bit more often?" Sakura asked teasingly. He blushed even more "sure" was all he could utter out. "Well we better go see Tomoyo, Eriol's beaten us over there." Sakura said.  
  
Z~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~**~~*~*~X*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got into the car and put Naoko in the back seat in a car seat that Eriol had just bought the day before. When they got home they found Sakura and Li in a lip lock on the couch. They both turned red. "Can I hold little Naoko?" Sakura asked. "Here" Tomoyo said handing the tiny baby over to her closest friend.   
  
Continued.........................  
  
I'm not really feeling inspired to write.... I don't think any one is reading my Story so please write a review or email me telling me to continue hopefully the other story I posted will be a bigger success!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it's called Switched its another E&T fic read it please it's much better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R thanx 


	4. Naoko thinks Eriol is her daddy

The help of a friend  
  
by moon light blossom   
  
ch 4: Naoko thinks Eriol is her daddy.   
  
Moon light blossom: ok well here I go again, please read and review my story, reviews keep me going and If I don't get any reviews I might feel discouraged to write. Sorry It took me so long to post the chapter but I didn't think any one was reading it so if you are please review. And please read my other story, Switched it is so much better and it is E&T too!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for reviewing Devilwench!!!!!!!!!well thanx and ja ne.  
  
Tomoyo's mother stayed with the baby for a few weeks when she didn't have to work, while Tomoyo, Eriol li and Sakura went to school. Soon she had to leave. Business calls. It was a Sunday afternoon and the four were going to have to figure out what to do for Monday. "I'll just quit school and stay here." Tomoyo said. "No we're going to graduate together in three years." Eriol insisted. "It's not possible for anyone to take care of her" Tomoyo said. "You have so many dreams don't give up." Eriol begged. " I have a new dream she said looking at Naoko. "You still have your other dreams" Sakura said. "Are you just going to give up, sure it'll be hard, but a good life is a hard struggle." (I have been talking to my teacher/friend too much, his life lessons are attacking me!!!!!!!! it's Mr. Ramirez' fault!!!!!!!) "I'll come in after every class and get work for every month." she said. "Good." Eriol said. "Cause if you don't go to school neither would I." he finished.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~~**~*~*at school~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo went to class after everyone had left. She told the teacher why she couldn't make it and the teacher gave her the work for the month. surprisingly she understood Tomoyo's situation. When Tomoyo arrived home she met one of her new friends, the nurse that helped deliver Naoko. They talked about Tomoyo's troubles and eventually Tomoyo fell asleep. The nurse Celia took care of Naoko while Tomoyo took a rest. When Tomoyo woke up she saw Eriol holding her baby and how careful he was with her. Maybe the nurse was right, he would be a great father. "Oh your awake?" Eriol said in surprise. "Yeah, where's Sakura and Li?" "They went out, I got this for naoko." he said handing Tomoyo a stuffed kitten toy. "She'll love it, thanks, why don't you give it to her." she said. Eriol handed the kitty over to Naoko. The tiny baby squealed happily.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~***1 year passes~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~~**  
  
Naoko has already learned to walk and talk. "Mommy?" Naoko asked "she called me mommy!!!"Tomoyo rejoiced. Naoko walked around curiously. "Up please." Naoko said to Eriol. Eriol lifted her up into the air. She laughed. "UP again daddy." She said. "She called me daddy is that ok???" he asked smiling. "Yeah it's fine." she said. Sakura walked into the room. "Auntie Favorite." Naoko squealed. "Yes my name is favorite." Sakura encouraged. "She's brain washed her." Li said and he sweat dropped. Naoko walked up to Eriol and hugged his leg. "Up daddy." she yelled Sakura and li were both stunned. "Does she know something we don't?" sakura asked. "No she's just calling me that." Eriol said. "Oh she thinks you're her daddy." Sakura said smiling. "Yup" he replied. "How cute." sakura said.  
  
Continue...........................................................................................................  
  
Ok well that's it for now please review. Reviews keep me going. I know it's getting boring.....................sorry about that there will be more E&T soon I hope. Well ja ne and review my story... thanx and switched my other story is much better.. So read that well thanx and ja ne. 


	5. Naoko's third bday, true feelings?

The help of a friend  
  
by Moon light blossom  
  
Chapter 5: Naoko's third b-day, true feelings?  
  
Moon light blossom: well I just wanted to say thanks to kiTTy, Zidane, DevilWench and especially to Aurora Starcrystal, you helped me want to continue.....and your encouraging words really made me feel special and happy!!! thanx. It made me feel great that you were reading my story!!!!! and well I just wanted to say thanks. Ok down to business, please read and review my story, because it makes me happy and want to continue. Well that's it for now ja ne.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*Naoko's third birthday party~*~**~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
(I know it's going kinda fast but I cant write every detail in their lives hehehehe)  
  
Tomoyo had invited all of her new nurse friends, she invited her mother but she couldn't come, and of course Li and Sakura and Eriol were there. Eriol had baked the cake, and he handed out slices to the guests. Naoko got a piece of cake and brought her plate over to Eriol. ~we're almost done with school~ he thought. "One year left" he muttered to himself. Naoko enjoyed her cake sitting on Eriol's lap. Celia whispered to Tomoyo. "He loves her." Tomoyo smiled "yeah he does." "He loves you too." she said to Tomoyo again. "Yeah as a friend, or sister." Tomoyo said. "Why do you think he tries so hard?" the nurse asked. Tomoyo was a little startled by her question. "Just the way he is." she said. "Ok." Celia said Naoko was crawling and playing with her new birthday toys. Eriol sat on the couch as he watched her smiling. "Daddy, look!" she said showing Eriol one of her toys. "That's nice, but Naoko you know I'm not your father but, I like when you call me that and you can call me that if you like." Eriol explained awkwardly. "I know daddy, mommy already told me." Naoko said smiling at her 'daddy'. (she was very smart for her age. LOL ^ ^ ) "Naoko. Come here." Eriol called lovingly. She ran and sat on his lap. "Time for a nap." Tomoyo said as she walked in the room that the two had been in when the guests had left. "Kay, mommy." she said smiling and letting Tomoyo lift her into her bed/crib thingy. Naoko fell straight to sleep. "God I'm glad it's Saturday." Tomoyo said to Eriol. "Yeah." he agreed. "Do you mind her calling me daddy?" he asked concernedly. "No do you?" she asked. "No I love her like a daughter." he said. "So it makes me happy when she calls me that," he continued. "Sakura and Li are going to take her to a movie." Tomoyo said. "Oh yeah?, when?" Eriol asked. "Ummm, in about an hour." Tomoyo said. "They wanted to give us a break since you and I are the ones taking care of her the most." She continued. "I see." Eriol said smiling a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~**1 hr later~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Is Naoko ready to go?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. "Yeah I just have to go wake her up." Tomoyo said. "Naoko ready to go with auntie Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her small child. "Yeah!" Naoko said happily. "Bye." Li said "Bye bye mommy." Naoko said "bye daddy." she continued. "Be a good girl." Tomoyo said. "Kay." Naoko replied. "Bye, see you later." Sakura replied. "Bye." Eriol said to Naoko. As soon as they left Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "I'm going to go take a shower." she said. "Ok I'm going to go rest in bed in our room." he said. (Did I not mention they got beds finally!!!) Tomoyo turned on the shower, the bathroom was next to their room. Warm water came down and ran over her. "No man will ever go out with me." she said. Eriol heard her mutter those words when he passed the bathroom. Eriol felt terrible, he sat on the bed as Tomoyo came out of the bathroom and walked into their room, her cloths hung on her like she didn't dry her body off after she got out of the shower. She climbed into bed. ~this used to bug me, sharing a room with him, we're not even boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess I got used to it after the years.~ she thought. "When are Naoko, Sakura and Li coming back?" Eriol asked. "About two hours." Tomoyo replied. "Oh well, good night." he said. "Yeah, good night." she replied lying back on the bed. "Don't even think that." he said looking at her sadly. "All I thought was maybe I should get back with Peter." Tomoyo scowled at him. "Your smarter than that, there are other guys" Eriol said staring intensely into her eyes. "You say that but I don't see any, it's been three years." she said loudly. "I've never dated." Eriol shot back. "Yeah, but you could have you see all the girls who throw themselves at you." she said angrily. "There is a girl I have got my eye on and she hasn't done that yet." he said. "Who?" she asked sitting up in bed a ring of jealousy in her tone. He gave a look of mystery and leaned over as if to tell her a secret but kissed her instead. He was about to pull away but she pulled him closer to her and the kiss that he intended to be sweet and innocent, became long and passionate. Her hands ran over his shoulders. His hands were around her waist. She pulled away sitting on top of him. "So I guess it was me?" she asked. To answer her question he leaned up and kissed her which brought her back down. She didn't know she had felt this way. There in their fluffy white bed she couldn't help but think. ~this is how it is suppose to feel, this isn't scary or painful.~ he pulled away from her kisses. "What are we going to tell Sakura and Li?" Eriol asked. "We don't have to tell them anything." she said kissing him again. "Let's go on the couch and wait for them." she said. They lied on the couch, her head rested on his stomach. And they were under the covers. Sakura and Li opened the door Naoko was sleeping in Sakura's arms. The two stared in shock at the two on the couch. "Hey." Eriol greeted. "Have fun?" Tomoyo asked. "Sure." Li said. "Probably not as much as you." he said in a muffled voice. Tomoyo got off the couch her hair was a bit messy. "Sakura let's go tuck Naoko in."  
  
Continued..........................................................  
  
Ok well that's it for now I can't type any more because I have a 100 question final and a presentation in my summer get a head history class...........*hits self again* well thanx for reading my story. And please review ja ne see you laters........................... 


	6. Good Bye

The help of a friend  
  
by Moon Light Blossom  
  
Ch 6: Good Bye  
  
Moon light blossom; well it looks like this is going to be the last chapter. I didn't realize my story was so short. Sorry for that. But I hope you like it and please review. I'd like to say thank you to Zidane, Devilwench, Sakura-Star-66, and *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~* without you I probably wouldn't be writing this story any more.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went into Tomoyo's and Eriol's room and put Naoko into the crib. "So what did you and Eriol do?" Sakura asked. "Nothing, really" Tomoyo said. "Did you guys? No you didn't. Did you?"Li asked Eriol a little nervous about what the answer would be. "Hey it's none of your business Li." Eriol said. Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room and the two men quickly stopped arguing. "So when are you guys getting married?" Tomoyo asked Sakura and Li. "Once we get outta college." Sakura said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~~*the college graduation.~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
The year had ended, everyone she loved was there at their graduation. She thought this day would never come. "Before we begin we have a surprise for one of our students here." the principle said. Tomoyo had no idea who the student would be. "One of her friends came and gave us some of her songs and her voice was magnificent." he continued. ~probably not me~ she thought as Naoko moved in her mothers lap in the crowd of people she was staring at. "Tomoyo please come up here." he called. She stood up shakily. And walked up the steps. "We knew how much you loved to sing, thanks to one of your friends." he explained. "Would you mind singing us an opening song?" he asked. She nodded and a smile painted her face. As she began to sing her song she glanced over at Eriol and nodded as a sign of gratitude.  
  
Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai wo  
  
Mukaete mitai ne kisekiteki ka mo ne  
  
Nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne  
  
Mou ichido Omoidashite  
  
Kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
  
Kitto nandaka ureshikute  
  
Kitto nandaka setsunakute  
  
Bokura wa naite itan da  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Genjitsu wa uragiru mono de handansae  
  
Ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa  
  
Sono mede chanto mikiwamete ite ne  
  
Jibun no monosashi de  
  
Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo nanto ka shindette  
  
Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatteBokura wa kyou wo okutteru  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah  
  
Konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Nandaka totemo ureshikute  
  
Nandaka totemo setsunakute  
  
Ookina koe de naki nagara  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo  
  
Konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo  
  
Kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
  
Kitto nandaka ureshikute  
  
Kitto nandaka setsunakute  
  
Bokura wa naite itan da  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo nanto ka shindette  
  
Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
  
Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
It's true, isn't it? It seems as though  
  
we're aiming for a new century. It's miraculous:  
  
This is something you can only taste once.  
  
Let's remember one more time.  
  
On the day we arrived on this Earth  
  
we were somehow happy,  
  
and somehow it hurt.  
  
We were crying  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Reality is a traitor; it's easy  
  
to misjudge things. So with your own two eyes  
  
please decide the worth of this place.  
  
Do it with your own standards.  
  
We've arrived in this kind of time.  
  
But somehow we'll die  
  
So somehow we're standing here  
  
and we're living through today.  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeahWe've arrived on this kind of world.  
  
Somehow I'm very happy  
  
somehow it hurts a lot.  
  
While crying at the top of my lungs:  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah  
  
I've arrived in this kind of time.  
  
But I met you.  
  
I've arrived in this kind world.  
  
But I met you.  
  
On the day we arrived on this Earth  
  
we were somehow happy,  
  
and somehow it hurt.  
  
We were crying  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
We've arrived in this kind of time.  
  
But somehow we'll die  
  
So somehow we're standing here  
  
and we're living through today.  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah  
  
When the song came to an end, she walked down the stairs as tons of record companies gave her their cards. She took a few and walked to her seat. She hugged Sakura and Li and then Eriol. "You did it," Eriol said smiling. "I sure did." she said proudly.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*the next morning~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
It was quite a blur after all it was Sakura's wedding planning day. She picked out a beautiful white dress with white sakura blossoms on it. The veil had tiny sakura blossoms too. Soon enough was the day of Sakura's long awaited wedding. She walked down the isle to a smiling Li. During the lunch party in the garden under the cherry blossom trees they ate with tons of family members. After the toast the bride and groom walked around and said their 'thank you's' Tomoyo snuck out with Eriol to the car that the new couple would leave in and tied shoes and cans and a just married sign to the back of it. Sakura threw the bouquet and it landed softly in Tomoyo's arms. The newly weds left in the car. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "We should get going too." he said. "Ok. It will be quiet with no Sakura or Li around." she said arriving at their quiet house. "You think they'll still live with us." Tomoyo asked "No I don't but if we turn it into a mansion maybe. Do you want them to stay with us?" he asked. "Kinda but they are probably going to end up moving to China." Tomoyo said. "Mommy. Daddy." Naoko said. " are aunty favorite and Li coming back?" she continued. "Maybe." Tomoyo said a little sad as Naoko left the room and played with some of the toys scattered across the floor. "Do you love Naoko?" Tomoyo asked. "Of course I love her." he said. "Do you love me?" she asked. Eriol looked at her sincerely. "With all my heart." he said leaning down to kiss her. He broke away, "will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes." Tomoyo said tears rolling down her cheek. "Come on now, that was suppose to make you happy." he said pulling out a ring box. And slipping a diamond ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." she said smiling. Eriol smiled I've cared for you what seems like forever now, ever since we met." he said. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." she said hugging him. "Don't be, we have Naoko." he said kissing the side of her cheek. "Thanks for always being there." she said. "I'll always be here." he said and kissed her again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*10 years later~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol are still together and they have three more children two boys and a girl. Naoko is about fifteen now. And Tomoyo got to be a singer, a famous singer at that. Sakura and Tomoyo are still the best of friends. Sakura lives in China with Li and they have four kids of their own.  
  
END  
  
well that's it I hoped you liked the ending, I hope I didn't end it too fast. Any way review and let me know what you think well ja ne. My next story is called Amethyst Dragon it's another E&T and it has some S&S well if you like this story enough I might try and write a sequel well ja ne. 


End file.
